Mew Mew Power: X-mas Chaos!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: The Cynaclons try to destroy the holodays! can the mews stop them?


Mastercontrol presents:

"Mew Mew Power! - X-mas Chaos!"

(i do not own Mew Mew Power or any of the charicters in this fic, if i did, the mews would have better weapons)

Somewhere in the north pole...

December 23

Santa was getting ready for his big flight tomorow, he had gotten all the paperwork done, and all the toys have been packaged and loaded on the sleigh.

There was only one thing to do, load some very special packages, these gifts were to be delivered to Earth's youngest heroes The Mew Mews!

But before Santa could that...

BOOM!

A massive blast hit santa's workshop, and out of the blast came...

The Cyniclons, Tarb and Dren, but they wern't alone.

along for the ride were Eddy, Rika Nonaka, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bowser jr, Dr. Eggman and Plankton, baiscly the naughtiest people in the universe!

they surounded Santa, Turned his Elves into Predicites, and took control of his workshop.

"Why...?" said Santa as he was being tied up.

"We intend to place mind control chips in all the toys! Control the children, and we have the world in the palm of our hand!" said Dren.

"as for us? we just want payback for always being on the Naughty list!" said Eddy.

Plankton and Eggman got to work on planting the mind-control chips into the toys.

as for Eddy, Rika, Bowser jr. And Scourge, they raided the workshop for all the presents they never got.

Eddy Got a Snowboard.

Rika got a Rocket launcher

Scorge got a Harley Davison 44 Knucklehead Motorcycle.

and Bowser Jr. got a Yo-yo.

As for Eggman and Plankton, Plankton got the Krabby Patty Formula, and Eggman got the train set he alway wanted.

Meanwhile, in the City...

Zoey and the others got ready for X-mas, they were going to sleep over at the cafe this year.

as the girls hauled in the tree, Kiki felt a strange vibe all around her.

"what's wrong Kiki?" said Bridget.

"don't know, i feel a disturbance." she said.

Just then, Kiki began to glow in Red and green, like a chrismas tree.

"Whoa..." Corina said.

"Mew Mews...hohoho!" said a familiar voice.

"Santa?" said Kiki.

"Mews...need...help...Cyniclons...invade...north...pole!" he said weakly.

"why?" said Renee.

"Control...children of the world..." said Santa.

"those jerks!, world domination is one thing, but ruining Christmas is going too far!" Bridget said.

"we want to help, but can you get us to the North pole?" said Kiki.

"I...will...try..." he said.

Kiki began to glow brighter and brighter until...

WHOOSSH!

They dissapeared...

Back at Santa's workshop...

December 24...

Dren had loaded all the toys onto Santa's modified Saucer.

Rika and Scourge were on lookout duty.

"huh?" Rika said as she looked into the telescope.

The mews had arrived at the north pole!

"Get Eddy, NOW!" she said.

Scourge ran like hell!

Eddy and Plankton were overseing the development of the mind control toys.

Scourge ran in, "Eddy! The Mews! they're here! and they are on their way to the workshop!" he said.

Eddy went to the intercom, "MEW MEW ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL UNITS ATTACK! REMEMBER, DREN WANTS ZOEY ALIVE!" he yelled.

The Predicites and Eggman's robots began to march twords the Mews as we speak.

Outside Santa's Workshop...

The Mews, Transformed and in snow gear, hurried to the workshop when suddenly...

ROARRRRRRR!

a Yeti predicite was blocking their way!

"NONE SHALL PASSSS!" it roared, Eggman's robots surounded them.

"Since when do Predicites speak?" asked Bridget.

With guns aimed at them, the mews had no choice but to surrender.

The Robots led the mews to the central area of Santa's workshop.

There they found Santa, still tied up and Dren ready to make his flight.

"ha! Even the Mew Mews couldn't stop us!" said Tarb.

"Well Kitty, i'd wish you a merry Christmas, but it's just not in the cards." said Dren.

"Hey Dren, what do you want to do with the fat one?" asked Eddy.

"he has served his purpose...End him!" said Dren as he took off.

Eddy pointed his shotgun at Santa, but Kiki broke free and placed herself in front of Santa.

"i'm not gonna let you Jerks ruin Christmas! if want to kill Santa, you'll have to kill me first!" she said.

"Fine by me!" said Eddy as he shot her in the chest.

"NOOOOOO!" said the other Mews as they rushed to Kiki's side.

"My...only...christmas...wish...was...that..my...my...friends would...have..the best...christmas..ever..." Kiki said weakly.

"Don't talk like that! you're gonna be all right!" said Bridget with tears in her eyes.

"go...you can...still...stop...Dren..." she said.

Santa knelt at Kiki's side, "i will watch over her, Hurry! there is still time!" he said,

The Mews each took a reindeer and flew off to stop Dren!

High above Africa...

Rika, Eggman, Plankton, and Dren was about to drop the gifts when...

THUMP!

"Somthing's on top of us, Hey Redhead! go check it out!" said Plankton.

"...hard ass..." Rika mumbled as she climbed the roof.

5 minutes later...

"Where is she! guess i'll check it out!" said Plankton as he climbed up to the roof.

AHHHHHHH!

"What was that! Eggman, take the wheel!" said Dren as he hovered upwards.

when he got to the top, the Mews were dispaching Rika and Plankton.

"ohhh no! you Mews won't stop me this time!" said Dren.

"Oh Yeah? Mew Mews, let's Deck his Halls!" Said Zoey.

HEART BOW!  
ROSE BELL!  
COMBAT CASTANETS!

Renee got out her Dagger!

The combined attacks sent Dren flying!

"i'll get you for this! I swear it!" he said as he fell.

The Mews grabbed Rika, Plankton and Eggman and headded back to the north pole.

Back there, The elves were returned to normal, Scourge, Bowser jr. and Eddy were captured along with the other three.

as the villans were carted off to jail, one thing remained...what about Kiki?

"Kiki is she?..." asked Corina.

Santa hung his head, and led them to the infirmory.

they made their way to Kiki's bed, they saw she was very pale and had lost a lot blood.

an elderly elf in a labcoat said, "i am afraid the wounds are fatal, she has 5 minutes."

The Mews stood around her in tears, Santa just Stood there, "there are some wishes that even i can't make come true, i'll give you some time alone." he said as he walked out.

"Kiki, you can't die! not on Christmas!" Bridget said.

"at least we're together, that's all that matters" said Zoey.

"Merry...Christmas...Mew...Mews..." said Kiki as she left this world.

"Merry Chrismas, Kiki..." said Zoey.

All the Mews hung their heads, as Kiki's Power Pendant went dark.

That Day would always be known as Kiki's last Christmas.

The End.

Plz Review.


End file.
